Rin's Womans Institution
by ro-iro38
Summary: Rin has guests, Jaken is in over his head, and Sesshoumaru is locking himself in his office. DUDE! I UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Alas. I'm an evil liar. But seriously. I've been very restless today and I got a couple of things to uselessly rattle off… Eventually I'll come back to Herself, which is bothering me so much that I think I may re-post it….

Disclaimer: I disclaim all characters used in this fiction

* * *

Much to Jaken's easily-provoked aggravation, the small child in the checkered…Rin-chan, sighed heavily and melodramatically. The little green imp could not help but want to strangle the child, as she seemed to repeat the same actions once every hour, on the nose. Jaken wondered if Lord Sesshoumaru could ever comprehend how unsettlingly irritating it was to constantly be in the presence of a child such as Rin. Insufferable. But Jaken was sure Sesshoumaru must be aware as it was completely _impossible_ to ignore a creature like _RIN._ So what then did Sesshoumaru see in the demonic human child that Jaken was not wise enough to comprehend? Perhaps it was her extreme tactfulness, the type which she had kindly imparted upon her traveling companions a few hours before….. 

_"__Sesshou-__tou__-sama?"__ Rin peeked around one very puffy pant leg, blinking innocently._

_"RIN!"__ Jaken spluttered. Every__time she called him that, Jaken would race to save his lord from such __embarrassment__ as to be addressed in such a way by a mere human child. However, Sesshoumaru had either amazingly selective hearing or he was becoming dreaddfully soft because __he always answered her in the same impassive and slightly bored tone._

_Rin looked back at Jaken, but Sesshoumaru also replied affirmatively to her beseeching and so she decided to ignore Jaken since he was _far_ less important than her __Sesshou__-__tou__-sama. She opened her mouth, but quickly shut it at the slight reprimand in his eyes that clearly said 'Do not ask if you may ask a question.' __Sesshou__-__tou__-sama told Rin that it was an extremely annoying habit and showed insecurity, weakness, hesitance…the list goes on. So Rin gathered the best of her wits and __tried her best to say this in a way that would please the great Youkai before her. "Well," she began, her voice suddenly sounding deeper than her immature human female vocal chords should allow. "Rin noticed…Rin noticed that there are only three other people that travel with __Sesshou__-__tou__-sama. So Rin thought that while Rin has Jaken-sama and __AhUn__ to keep Rin company, who should keep __Sesshou__-__tou__-sama __company__? Since __Sesshou__-__tou__-sama is so _old_, perhaps it would be good to seek out another companion that is the same age as __Sesshou__-__tou__-sama!"_

_Sesshoumaru stared down at the child blankly while Jaken spluttered worse than ever. __"YOU IMPUDENT WRETCH!!!!__ Are you suggesting that Sesshoumaru-sama is not strong to care for himself __efficiently__?" Jaken was thoroughly affronted by the idea; it was as if the Rin had plunged the mighty __Tetsusaiga__ through each of his eyes._

_Rin blinked twice and looked form Jaken's enraged face to Sesshoumaru's calm bu__t slightly perplexed one__. The girl shook her head back and forth harshly. "NO! Rin means to say that…that," she was nervous, but refused to show it in front of the others. Finally, deciding there was no other way to say it delicately, she screamed, "RIN WANTS A MOTHER!"_

_THAT certainly stopped Jaken's squawking. However, Sesshoumaru spoke before Jaken had the chance to yell deprecations. "You desire a mother?"_

_Rin nodded vigorously. "But only because __Sesshou__-__tou__-sama is very busy and does not have time to look after and protect Rin.__ Rin thinks that if __Sesshou__-__tou__-sama had a wife then she could look after Rin all the time and __Sesshou__-__tou__-sama wouldn't feel so bothered __every time Rin was in danger or hungry or sick or—__"_

_"Bothered, you say? What gave you that idea?" Sesshoumaru asked, but a good deal of intuition told him he already knew the answer. Rin wordlessly pointed at Jaken. "Jaken," Jaken in response merely gulped, for his tone spoke the words clearly: _Later today I will beat you within an inch of your life.

_Satisfied that Jaken was thoroughly scared out of his wits, he turned to the small girl still awaiting his reply. "Rin, you do not require a mother."_

He'd said it with such finality, but glancing over at the child, Jaken could tell she was still contemplating his reasoning. "Rin," he barked irritably. "What is wrong with you? If you fall behind milord will leave us!"

"Rin knows why Sesshou-tou-sama doesn't want a wife." Rin cheered out of nowhere. Jaken frantically looked to his lord to see if he'd heard her brash and random declaration. Sesshoumaru neither slowed nor tilted his head in that slight way when he was indicating his attention wordlessly. But that didn't mean he wasn't listening. "Sesshou-tou-sama is soooooooooooo pretty that his wife would get jealous of him and be mad at him all the time!"

Jaken laughed nervously as he noticed a _very_ slight falter in Sesshoumaru's step. "Uh, Rin…I _don't _think that's right,"

Then Rin put her hands on her hips said something that certainly _did_ make Sesshoumaru stop. "Jaken, Rin knows these things because Rin has woman's institution!" She sniffed haughtingly and continued walking, though all of her fellow travelers had stopped to stare at her.

"Jaken," If his travel companions didn't know any better, they'd swear he was attempting to stifle laughter. "Remind me to have a little _talk_ with Kagome next time we come across her."

* * *

...Rin meant she has woman's intuition...not institution. But perhaps our dear little Rin BELONGS in an institution somewhere... 

This little 900 or whatever words drabble is so cute! I love this, prolly, my favorite after 'War Games'. I hope this at least makes you giggle... Oh, and Rin calls him Sesshou-tou-sama like 'otou-san', but with a special flare just for fluffy! Sorry, a few spellinf errors were driving me INSANE!!


	2. Kagome's Kibble Delight

I am a liar. As I have stated many times before. But really, a few of you wondered about what would happen next, and so did I so I wrote a possible scenario. I liked the ending better than the beginning, but I leave judgement up to you, readers. So without much more chatting, here you go:

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this fiction.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru?! What are you doing here?! I should've known, I knew I smelt you coming from a mile away you damn—"

Sesshoumaru held up his hand in order to effectively silence the hanyou's cries of outrage. "Inuyasha, before you finish that sentence, allow me to remind you that you are now in the presence of a child." Everyone in the group dropped their gazes to the young girl waving emphatically at them from her place wedged near the youkai's leg. "That kit may be accustomed to your coarse language, but Rin is not, nor will she be in the future."

Inuyasha turned away from the odd group his brother formed and crossed his arms across his chest begrudgingly. "Yeah well, you still ain't answered my question Sesshoumaru. What. Are. You. DOING. Here?!"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Your enunciation was totally uncalled for!" Jaken screamed. "Milord has no obligation to answer you, ill-bred mutt, but if it would please your…_human_ companions to know, Rin-chan has been talking _constantly_ about the miko and insisted to my Sesshoumaru-sama bother to diverge _greatly_ from his pre-destined course of travel in order—"

"Well, Rin doesn't know what Jaken-sama is talking about, but Rin just told Sesshou-tou-sama that she missed Kagome-nee-san and wanted see her!" Kagome boldly approached Sesshoumaru and gave him a short smile before dropping to her knees in front of Rin.

Jaken spluttered. "That's what I said!!" he whined. Everyone gave him a withering glance.

Kagome smiled kindly. "I've been wanting to see you too! I even brought you back a couple treats from my home!" She began digging around her bulging yellow backpack, muttering to herself about knowing she'd put it somewhere in there.

"This is all nice, but we've still got ground to cover, so if you could kindly move, we'll be on our way," Inuyasha announced sarcastically from his position near the back of the group.

"Well, actually Inuyasha, it's getting pretty late and I'm hungry! Besides, we must have traveled _miles_ today!" Shippou groaned from his perch across the transformed Kirara.

Sango and Miroku were quick to rush to Shippou's defense, seeing as Inuyasha looked about ready to shoot down what the kit had just uttered. They hurriedly reasoned that they had indeed covered much more ground than usual due to their lack of stops and rests; weak inferior humans needed to stop for rest and food in order to operate at full potential and if they were to be attacked at the moment they would just fall of their feet without prompting. However, Inuyasha simply ignored these very rational reasons and began walking again.

Kagome closed her eyes in slight exasperation and shook her head. "Its your time of the month, so sit boy!"

A _long_ string of curses later, the group had successfully made a campsite and Kagome had offered food to Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Rin (the former refusing). Rin was excited to receive her mysterious treats from Kagome and she and Shippou sat as close to the fire as was safe and colored together.

Miroku and Sango engaged in their normal nightly activities that consisted of groping, slapping, a lull in the activity and then a quick return.

Inuyasha ran off somewhere to sulk and also because the last thing he wanted was for Sesshoumaru to see him as a full human. He had quickly taken his ramen and jumped into the nearest tree as fast as he could in order to undergo his transformation in complete solitude. Kagome had cast a sad glare at the place she'd seen him last, but decided not to allow his sulking to cause her to sulk.

Of course, Sesshoumaru with his super enhanced senses, smelled very easily the changes occurring in Inuyasha, but decided that he had more important things to take care of than torture his younger brother to the point of possible suicide… He sat next to Kagome, but a few feet away from her as he observed the goings on of the campsite. He'd order Jaken to find a spring and give AhUn a bath in order to avoid interruption.

"Miko," Kagome looked over at him with a questioning glance. "I would request something of you."

Kagome scooted closer to him and stared intently at his grave expression. "Sure, Sesshoumaru, what is it?"

"This Sesshoumaru is aware of your…strange origins. Your home village is probably indeed an innovative and progressive place. However, those ideas do not belong in my presence."

Kagome blinked. "I'm not following you,"

Sesshoumaru almost gave an exasperated sigh, but narrowed his eyes instead. "It is my belief that you are having an unwanted influence over my charge, Rin. Your ideas may be appropriate where you come from, but they are not appropriate for a girl of Rin's age. Please refrain from imparting your ideas upon her; she is quite impressionable."

Kagome blinked again before laughing and apologizing for whatever Rin might have said or done, though inwardly, Kagome desperately wanted to know what had happened because she was sure that coming from Rin to an audience like Jaken and Sesshoumaru, it must have been one hell of a laugh. Sesshoumaru glared a bit for her laughter but accepted her apology nonetheless, and hoped that Kagome would obey his wishes, for a scant few moments later, Rin beckoned the older girl over to begin some hushed conversation about him not eating.

Truthfully, Sesshoumaru could eat about once every two days and function just as well as if he'd gorged himself on the richest and most succulent meat. However, he'd taken to eating whenever Rin was eating because otherwise she'd bother and irritate him until she saw that he was properly nourished. So after much rustling on their part, Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised to see Rin walk over to him with a dish filled with noodles and a big grin. "Here Sesshou-tou-sama! Rin thinks is the most delicious meal Rin has ever had and Rin thinks Sesshou-tou-sama would enjoy it too!"

Sesshoumaru wordlessly lifted the bowl from her little hands, knowing full well that resistance was futile. Sesshoumaru sniffed and observed the dish curiously. Rin remarked joyfully that it was noodles and then waited with bated breath for him to try it; to keep the girl from suffocating, Sesshoumaru promptly did so.

It tasted….strangely, intriguingly, differently…good. Sesshoumaru took another bite and made a small sound indicating that his normally dormant and if not, insatiable taste buds approved of the food.

Sesshoumaru listened absently as Rin listed what Kagome had told her was in the dish, even some special ingredient called Kibbles N' Bits that Kagome had given Rin to put in _all_ his food. With a groan Sesshoumaru realized that the miko had pulled one on him and had once again extended her influence over the small child. However, as he finished his noodles he decided that this was one area in which he wouldn't mind her meddling.

* * *

She gave him dog food. And Rin will continue to give him dog food. Makes me chuckle. But I think I could've done better. But still I think it was sort of cute... so impart your judgement please. And, just a little note, now this thing seems completely unfinished and I can't in good conscious leave it like this; I don't know where it'll go from here, but it's gotta go SOMEWHERE eventually...


	3. Punishment

Here's another installment in 'Woman's Institution'. This should get you chuckling.

Disclaimer: All characters property of Rumiko Takahashi and Co.

* * *

Jaken was in full 'annoying as hell' mode this day, and so a very agitated Rin decided it was only right to tell him so. Besides, she figured, he'd much rather hear it from her than her Sesshou-tou-sama because if he had to open his mouth about it, Jaken would be lying in the dirt unconscious at the end of the discussion. Rin cast him an evil glare from across the campfire. "Jaken-sama, shutup!" her little voice squeaked, irritated.

Jaken spluttered and reached forward to hit the child atop the head with his two-headed staff. It was a reflex. Really.

Rin's eyes were wide and she immediately looked to see Sesshoumaru's reaction. The hit hadn't hurt, but it had stunned the poor child into silence to be sure. Never could Rin remember being struck for anything, even misbehaving. Of course, not counting the times she'd been kidnapped and attacked, etc. When Sesshoumaru thought she needed some reprimanding, he did exactly that—he reprimanded her. He never raised his voice, much less his hand, and neither had Jaken. It was an understanding.

One that Jaken realized that he'd broken and would pay for dearly as he saw his lord rise to his feet with a deadly calm expression that he only wore before slaughtering an enemy. Jaken stood frozen, his staff still resting lightly on Rin's head. Eyes wide and body trembling, Jaken threw the staff away from his person and began bowing profusely uttering a thousand apologies.

Sesshoumaru regarded the toad mercilessly, reached down and yanked the toad up by the scruff of his neck. "Not to me. To her." He ordered shortly and promptly flung the retainer so that he landed exactly at Rin's feet.

Jaken immediately began to apologize profusely again and beg for forgiveness. However, Rin looked extremely put out and she looked instead to Sesshoumaru for guidance. "You may punish him as you see fit, Rin."

Rin was still clueless, trying to rack her brain for examples of how her Sesshou-tou-sama punished the toad. However, they all involved violence and force that Rin didn't think herself capable of inflicting upon the poor little toad. Besides, Jaken was used to the pain so whatever pain Rin could think to inflict upon him would probably not rattle his bones in the way she wanted. Rin realized she'd have to be clever.

Sesshoumaru could see the wheel's turning in the child's head and then when the slow smirk formed on her lips. She was truly his daughter. "Rin will punish Jaken when Rin sees fit."

Jaken looked up from his bow and into the cold, yet somehow amused face of his master and the crafty yet innocent face of his daughter. "Oh dear. What have I done?"

* * *

Rin knew that they thought she'd forgotten entirely about THE incident. It had been a full week and Jaken had been nothing short of jumpy around her. He might have thought the real punishment ws never knowing when the punishment would come, but that was just a by-product of the revenge to come. Finally, her chance had come when they came upon a human village and needed to stop for supplies. 

"Sesshou-tou-sama?" Rin pulled on the demon's pant leg and looked up with round doe eyes. "Can Rin have some cloth?"

"For what?" Sesshoumaru asked, pausing in his bartering with the shop-keeper.

Rin's face split into a secretive grin. "It's a surprise. Rin doesn't need a lot, just…this much!" and then she held her arms out length wise to indicate the length and then upwards to indicate the length.

"Very well," the lord consented, curious as to what she was planning.

Rin cheered and ran off to pick the prettiest fabric she could find. This was going to prove entertaining, in the least.

Later that evening, a few hours before sunset, Rin insisted that she and Jaken go pick flowers in a wide nearby field. She grabbed her cloth and Jaken, promising that Sessoumaru-sama would be pleased when they returned. "Jaken," she said quietly once they were in the middle of the field.

Jaken jumped nervously before composing himself and barking "What?!"

Rin turned slowly, holding up the fabric and an evil grin. "Its time for your punishment…"

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat alone in the clearing for an hour and a half before his nose picked up indication of the pair's return. It smelled strongly of flowers and he could even hear Rin singing happily. She came into the clearing first after telling Jaken to stay put until she called for him. "Sesshou-tou-sama? Rin has a surprise! Come on, Jaken!" she called. The toad did not come, so she went back into the brush and forcibly pulled him out. 

Sesshoumaru came so _very _close to laughing. There was Jaken, wearing a crown of flowers woven with all types of fragrant and colorful petals. He was wearing another necklace of flowers that matched the crown and some make-shift make-up made of berries Rin must have found. The demon lord instantly recognized the fabric they'd bought earlier that day wrapped around the toad and fashioned as some sort of dress-like toga. Jaken was indeed a sight to behold. "Rin," he said with barely contained hilarity, "Is this Jaken's punishment?" Rin nodded emphatically. "Very good." Only _his _daughter would think so strategically as to the best way to punish and thereby embarrass her enemy. "Jaken," addressed the nearly sobbing toad, "you are to stay as such until Rin directs otherwise."

"Y—yes, milord," Jaken murmured.

And Rin didn't direct otherwise until a full week later.

* * *

Rin's a crafty little rascal, ain't she?? Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Updates will be sporadic and humorous to be sure. Oh, and isn't it cute how Sesshoumaru thinks of Rin as his daughter now?? Reviews are as always appreciated. Thanks! 


	4. Lessons

It is at this time that I would like to severly apologize for my absence. I'm back in school and my professors think its the end of first semester... Plus I had some technical difficulties which I just resolved today--so be lucky because this one of the first things I did when I got Word back on my laptop. So...without furhter ado, I disclaim: All characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi and Co. (except Maiyu); and present the next installment!

Lessons

_

* * *

_

_WHAT _THE HELL?!

Sesshoumaru, Lord of the ever expanding Western Lands was now nearing 450 years old, but his memory was as sharp and clear as the day he was born. Therefore, he wasn't mistaken in knowing that he'd explicitly demanded that Kagome keep her ideas to herself. Why, then, was Rin fumbling over an explanation as to why she should be taught to _read_?

"…And maybe if Rin proves to be smart enough, Rin can learn to write too!"

He briefly thanked his foresight in sending Jaken to find some suitable food for them. "Rin." That silenced her long enough for Sesshoumaru to think of what he wanted to say first. "It is highly untraditional for a young girl such as you to learn to read."

"Why?" came the unbidden, very predictable response.

"You are too young. And otherwise, only girls of high stature ever learn to read. What do you think they do with this skill?"

"Read."

Such a simple answer, but Sesshoumaru knew well what the child meant. "Contrary to your beliefs, Rin, women do not read for…_fun_." And Sesshoumaru only said this to the best of his ability. The only woman he'd ever known to read in his life was his mother, and she did not read for recreation. She read letters from his father telling of battles and general news. She also read to him as a child, but he saw that more as a duty rather than something she herself could derive pleasure from.

At the moment, that only women he was ever around were the servants in his castle, who of course were of much too low in social status to know how to read. As Rin was standing in front of him with a pleading look, Sesshoumaru realized that Rin was of exactly the proper age to begin receiving a formal education—it was something he never considered, but knew that the clever little child was probably very capable of learning quickly.

Rin looked at her "father's" face closely, trying to decipher his thoughts but gave up—he was too good. Noticing her gaze, he narrowed his eyes and she took a few steps toward him boldly. "Uhm…Sesshou-tou-sama, since you are lord of the Western lands and you have…allowed Rin to follow you, doesn't that make Rin 'of high stature'?"

Sesshoumaru was struck suddenly. That was certainly a concept he'd never considered. Sure he considered Rin as his daughter, but for her to assume his stature in the _demon_ court? He doubted such a thing was possible, not only because she was human but also because she was not of his blood. But what she said was true, at least in his eyes and for the moment that's all he could care to be concerned about. Kami-sama, how did he get to this point? Less than two years ago he was a notorious human hating killing machine. Now all of a sudden he had am adopted human daughter that wanted to read.

Rin waited nervously for his response to his question. "Clever child." He muttered more to himself than to her. With that he bent down and stared into her face with a slight smirk on his face. "And who, Rin, would you like to tutor you?"

Rin smiled brightly and launched herself forward, latching her tiny arms around his neck and squeezed tightly. "Thank you Sesshou-tou-sama! Thank you thank you thank you!" Rin then stepped back and threw herself into a million and one deep bows, her hair unexpectantly whipping back and forth and smack Sesshoumaru harshly twice.

He put a hand on her shoulder and halted her movement. "Rin," he said more stern, "If you require a tutor, we will have to find one for you."

"Why can't Jaken-sama be Rin's tutor?" Rin asked with wide innocent eyes.

Sesshoumaru stood quickly in order to hide the smirk that was really almost a smile. "Jaken does not know how to read," Sesshoumaru knew that Rin would store this information and use it at a later date against the toad.

"Oh," Rin giggled behind her hand and began to dance in circles around Sesshoumaru's feet. "Could Sesshou-tou-sama be Rin's tutor?"

Other than the fact that Sesshoumaru himself hadn't read in at least a year and half (close to when he started 'surveying' his lands), he was much too busy and would more than likely make a terrible teacher for the child. Worse come to worse he could end up losing his temper at the child, or even more dreadful—some of her bubbly attitude might rub off on _him_. "I am not fit to tutor you, Rin."

Rin pouted momentarily but perked up. "Where should Rin find a tutor, then?"

Sesshoumaru considered this only for a moment, but soon came to a suitable, if not slightly unsettling decision. "As we near the castle, Rin, we may inquire in nearby villages about procuring you a tutor."

Said help came in the form of a young woman named Maiyu nine days later. She was unusually tall for a human woman of her age and was thus not graceful at all. Her limbs were long and awkward and her face, though pretty, was simple and dotted with very randomly placed freckles across her cheeks. Her eyes were an unremarkable dull gray; her hair was of the traditional inky darkness of the Japanese. She was married to a local merchant that participated in some trade or other, which Sesshoumaru hadn't bothered to ask about (he'd only wanted her name after all), and had no children to pass on her knowledge.

When they'd arrived in her village, all the elders disapprovingly shook their heads and clucked their tongues as they indicated Maiyu was the girl that would fit their needs. Rin liked the woman instantly; she yelled 'Maiyu-nee-chan!' and latched onto her leg. To which Maiyu replied just as jovially and they had been inseparable ever since. Jaken was very disgruntled and everyday when he'd attempt to rebuke Rin for laughing or skipping or singing or simply having _way_ too much fun during her lesson, Maiyu would rebuke him right back, albeit much more harshly because she hated the little toad and considered a brainless, jealous oaf. The worst part (at least for Jaken) was that he was allowed to say naught an ill word against the woman since Rin loved her so much and Sesshoumaru didn't want to have to deal with an unhappy Rin.

So, Jaken was order to sit around listen to Maiyu and Rin giggle for hours on end while Sesshoumaru escaped the madness called "lessons". Rin looked up from some kanji character and regard Jaken's slumped form against a tree thoughtfully. "Maiyu-nee-san?" she whispered, purposely keeping her voice low.

"Hm?' the woman made a sound in order to indicate her attention.

"Do you think Jaken-sama would like to learn to read?"

Maiyu blinked. And then did it again. "Maybe, why?"

"Well, Rin thinks Jaken-sama is cranky because he doesn't know how to read. If Rin talked to him and he agreed to be nice to you, would you mind if you taught him and Rin at the same time?" Rin knew of their mutual disdain and knew that the only way to get this to work would be to…..appeal to Sesshou-tou-sama.

Maiyu saw the wheels in her head turning and thus a plan formulating. She was curious as to what the child had planned, but decided to agree to her conditions. "I don't see why that would be a problem, Rin-chan."

Rin cheered and resolved to speak with Sesshou-tou-sama at her earliest convenience.

"Rin, why do you want Jaken to learn to read?" Sesshoumaru gives her this one thing and all of a sudden she wants his servants to be educated too?!

Rin blinked and smiled. "Yes, please." She said it so politely that had Sesshoumaru been any other being he would have consented.

"Jaken is too old to learn to read, Rin." Sesshoumaru hoped this would be the end of the discussion. He knew it wasn't, however, since Rin was probably doing this to amuse herself.

Rin sniffed and looked up at him again with pleading eyes. "Please, Sesshou-tou-sama? It would make Rin very happy." She let her voice drop at the end of the sentence and dropped her head so that she, in fact, looked very _unhappy_. ..

Jaken found himself sitting next to Rin with tablet and ink the very next day. "Jaken!" Maiyu snapped. "Pay attention! I don't want to repeat myself for the fourth time! Just because you're an idiot doesn't mean you have to drag Rin-chan behind you, too."

She muttered the last part but knew Jaken had heard it. "Why you wench! I ought to—" Jaken suddenly stopped as remembered the terms of her employment (plus Rin was looking at him quite gravely). "Forgive me, Maiyu-_san_." He said the last part mockingly and disdainfully, but Maiyu was too annoyed to care. And that's how the lessons went. Rin was a brilliant student and learned quickly. Jaken dug his heels into the ground the entire process and didn't learn any kanji but what Maiyu reiterated on his practice papers: oaf.

* * *

I hope I conveyed how utterly STOOPID Jaken is...laugh-out-loud. But anyway, I am again super sorry for not updating sooner, but what can you do when Microsoft is just so dumb...?

Also, I want to thank all my reviewers SO MUCH for all the support and comments! You are all awesome and next chapter you will be properly commended. For now, I gotta finish laundry and go to a floor event...BYE!! Oh yeah, and review!


	5. Houseguest

I apologize so sincerely!!! I've been so busy and so stressed, and when I DID have time, I was at a loss of what to write. I'm not really satisfied with what I wrote, but it serves as a bridge to future ideas so...

Disclaimer: I now own Yoyo, Miyu, Yuu and Jen. But Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken still belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Houseguest

* * *

Jaken couldn't fathom how he ended up with such rotten luck. It was bad enough that Sesshoumaru-sama wasn't around and would not return to the castle until Kami-sama only knew when; as Jaken was the only person able to properly run the lord's affairs, he had to see after some _very_ important matters, such as making sure the servants turned down the lord's sheets correctly.

It wasn't funny. Lord Sesshoumaru could be very cross if his sheets weren't just so.

At any rate, with such a large responsibility, Jaken had no time for dalliances. The maids were already enough trouble to manage as it is! And of course, he suspected just to spite him, Miyu decided to take a week's leave, as if she didn't already go home every day to her poor, lowly human husband…Thus, Jaken was left to not only see after his regular affairs, but also to see after Rin, that bothersome child that never seemed to leave…"JAKEN!!!!!"

Jaken cringed as her ear-splitting scream reached his ears all the way from the second story hall. Jaken squeezed his eyes shut to stop the ringing for a moment, and when he opened his hideous yellow orbs, there she was, grinning gap-toothed. "Rin, must you stand so close?!" he squawked attempting to lean back from her bright face.

Rin laughed, her breath wooshing across the toad's face as she did so. "Jaken, Rin saw a cute little dog in the garden!"

"How wonderful," Jaken drolled boredly. "Rin, I really haven't the time for your nonsense and games! I am very preoccupied."

Rin blinked and looked around the empty hall. "I don't see anybody around, Jaken-sama,"

Jaken's face turned red. "I don't need people around me to be busy, child!!!!" he screamed, hoping to scare her into leaving him alone; as usual Rin was unresponsive to his 'persuasion' and she only stared in confusion. "If you don't _want_ anything, I'll—"

"No, no! Rin wanted to ask a question!" Rin grasped his arm to keep him from moving away. "Rin would like to play with the doggy!"

Jaken could have died at that moment; not only was the child _touching_ him, but she had also interrupted his musing to ask him such a pointless question. "Rin," he groaned tiredly. "You may play with a giant LIZARD DEMON if it would get you to leave me alone!"

Rin grinned and nodded, bounding back from whence she came.

* * *

"Have you seen the little miss today?" one maid remarked to another as they went about their daily chores.

"No, as a matter of fact, its been quite silent around here," the other remarked with a note of surprise in her tone. "Where do you think the girl's run off to?"

"I'm not sure. That damn toad is suppose to be her caretaker until Miyu-chan gets back, but I swear, that creature would rather Rin-chan be eaten by a giant lizard than actually look after her."

"Such a shame too, she's such a darling little girl….for a _human_. But still, I'd rather like to know where she ran off too. Milord would be very cross if he came back and discovered something awry,"

Both maids decided it would be a good idea to just check on the child, and so they quickly set down their work and rushed off to find her. Granted it was storming something terrible outside so their sense of smell was a little overwhelmed by all the rain, but they still quickly picked out her scent from the amalgam of others. "Yuu, smells like she's…" she trailed off and regarded her companion warily.

"Outside, seems to me. I sure hope not or she'll fall ill something terrible!" Yuu took off to the gardens and threw open the door. "Rin-chan! RIN-CHAN!!!"

"Holy—"the maid stifled herself before shouting that obscenity as she saw Rin come bounding up to them. She looked like some sort of swamp creature, covered from head to toe in the darkest, dirtiest mud either Yuu or Jen had ever seen. A large grin split her face, and her teeth were the only things _not_ covered in filth. "MY—Child come here!" Yuu beckoned Rin closer while inside shuddering at what made up the gross mixture she was covered in.

Rin moved forward slowly, almost slyly, and that's when they saw it. It was like swamp monster number two, a common seemingly undomesticated mutt (also covered in dirt) with flecks of dingy white wich they assumed was the color of his fur. "Rin-chan, what is _that_?"

"Rin dunno his name. He was trying to get into the garden to smell the pretty flowers so Rin let him in! Isn't he cute?! Where can Rin put his room?!"

Yuu and Jen exchanged looks even as they tried to maneuver so that the dog would be forced back outside. Unfortunately, he was able to wiggle his way in and pranced happily about, sullying the freshly cleaned carpets as he went. "This is all Jaken's fault," Yuu muttered over the top of Rin head as she continued to chat animatedly.

"What am I supposed to do with this dog?!" Jen groaned as she shifted his weight in her arms.

Rin suddenly stopped and mustered up a pretty damn convincing pout. "Rin'll let him sleep with me until Sesshou-tou-sama comes back and Rin can find a real room for him." Her big hopeful eyes were their undoing (and she damn well knew it).

Yuu and Jen simultaneously hoped that their lord would be in a forgiving mood when he got home.

* * *

"Miyu, Rin is ringing her bell," Jaken called as he entered the school room.

Miyu looked up idly from the book she was reading. "What would you have me do about it, Jaken?" she said his name as if he were the foulest thing on the planet. Indeed he was. Imagine Miyu's surprise upon returning to the castle after a mere five day's vacation to find Rin bed-ridden with a terrible cough and fever. The maids reported the cause being Jaken's terrible neglectfulness; Miyu wasn't surprised, so she immediately gave Rin a bell to ring whenever she wanted something so as not to strain her voice. And Jaken had to answer to every beck and call; it was his fault, after all that she was sick. Throw in a cooped up room with puppy-times-ten energy and you had one flustered toad. "Besides, I couldn't possibly pick up such a miniscule sound with my lowly _human_ ears." She scoffed mockingly and lifted her eyes from her book for a second to shoot him a meaningful, but somehow amused glare.

Jaken muttered loudly to himself as he slowly ascended the stairs and turned down the hall to Rin's bedroom. He could already hear her stupid voice: "And that's how Rin got sick and a puppy!"

Jaken threw open the shoji, prepared to yell until his lungs shriveled when his voice caught in his throat. There was Sesshoumaru-sama, sitting at his daughter's bedside staring at Jaken as if he'd been waiting his entire life. "How nice of you to finally join us, Jaken. Rin rang her bell eight minutes ago."

"My lord!!" Jaken threw himself into a low bow, gasping and choking. "I didn't know of your arrival!"

"I intended it to be so." Sesshoumaru rose from his seat and stood menacingly over the tiny demon. "Jaken, could you explain to me why Rin is sick?" Jaken fell into murmurings and mutterings and stumbling. "No? Well then, tell me why there is a loud, disruptive, unclean _mutt_ living in Rin's room?"

"Rin named him Yoyo!" Rin interjected, with a look that insisted that said mutt be addressed by his proper name.

Sesshoumaru heaved an imperceptible sigh and glared back at Jaken. "You are to care for…Yoyo. See to it that the chamber next to Rin is prepared for it…him."

Rin smiled at her father and at Jaken too before beckoning Yoyo into her bed and wrestling with him. "An entire room, milord?! For a simple mutt?!"

Sesshoumaru's gaze darkened. "You will not refer to him in such a way, Jaken. This Sesshoumaru has neither the time nor the patience to deal with you. Leave."

And thus, Jaken spent the next month arranging the massive room to "Yoyo's" tastes. (which were really Rin's)

* * *

Okay. All I can say is sorry. For my absence and the quality of this chapter. But think of it as a segway; just think of all the troubles that Rin and her dog Yoyo can cause now! Forgive also for the name, but its cute and kiddish! All reviews are welcome and coveted! 


	6. My Doggy and My Doggy

SLIGHT EDITS

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and associates own both Sesshoumaru and Rin

My Doggy and My Doggy

* * *

"Go get the ball! Go get it Yo-Yo!" Rin pointed in the direction that she'd thrown the ball, but the little puppy just sat and looked at her happily, content to beat his tail against the ground.

"Perhaps you should call it a day, Rin?" Maiyu suggested from her seat on the bench as she idly read her book. Rin had had Yo-Yo for nearly two weeks and it was proving a much more difficult undertaking than the girl had previously assumed. There was this matter of teaching him to learn where exactly to pee…and also the fact that he never seemed to want to play any fun games with Rin. It was a very frustrating time for the girl, but no child of Sesshoumaru would be so easily defeated.

Rin shook her head at Maiyu; she'd already hyper-extended her break between studies, but darnit Yo-Yo was going to fetch that ball for her! It was the proper doggy thing to do, she figured; they liked to run and chase things! Why should Rin have exhaust herself looking for her favorite ball that she'd happened to fling across the garden by accident when there was a perfectly able puppy curled at her feet?

"Maiyu-chan, Rin wants the ball back. Rin asked Yo-Yo nicely, why won't he go do it? Rin has been polite!" Rin whined slightly and sulked over to the bench, sitting next to her teacher and older sister figure.

Maiyu chuckled and pet the girl's head fondly. "Perhaps, Rin, he just needs someone to show him how to do it."

Rin groaned in annoyance; she'd already _showed_ him how to! TWICE! What exactly was there to get?!

Just then, Sesshoumaru entered the garden, intent on demanding that Rin return to her studies; they'd been on break for far too long. "Maiyu, why haven't you returned to Rin's school room?"

Maiyu looked up at smiled at Sesshoumaru; she'd never really been afraid of him (mainly since Rin loved her and Sesshoumaru would never go against his spoiled little daughter). "Rin thought the break would be the perfect chance for her to teach Yo-Yo to fetch her ball, but so far he hasn't exactly been cooperative."

"Rin did everything you said to, Sesshou-tou-sama! Rin even asked nicely!" Rin pouted, folding her arms across her chest and puffing her cheeks out so she resembled a squirrel.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at this. "Rin, training a dog such as Yo-Yo takes much time and patience."

"But Rin has been trying for SO LONG!" Rin whined loudly, making Sesshoumaru take a slight step back.

Maiyu shook her head and chuckled, mouthing "30 minutes" over the top of Rin's head. Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. "Perhaps you need help. Call upon Jaken or one of the servants,"

Rin shook her head back and forth quickly. "Rin couldn't do that! The servants and Jaken don't like Yo-Yo, and he don' like them either."

Sesshoumaru sighed exasperatedly. "What would you have this Sesshoumaru do, Rin?"

Rin's eyes lit up as she looked up at him. _I walked right into it._

"Could _you_ help Rin, Sesshou-tou-sama?" Rin batted her eyes and smiled as sweetly as she could, something she knew would get him, hook line and sinker.

Maiyu could barely contain her giggles and Sesshoumaru's sharp glare told her was aware of that as well. She cleared her face as best she could and looked at him expectantly. "If you did, Sesshoumaru-sama, then we could return to our studies."

Sesshoumaru sighed resignedly and walked off into the bushes for a moment, reappearing with the bright red ball in his clawed hand. Rin squealed and hopped off the bench. "So just throw it and tell him to fetch it!"

_This is SO beneath this Sesshoumaru._ Sesshoumaru had to restrain himself from throwing it miles away so the dog would go in search and never return. He "tossed" it and then stared down at the dog in boredom. "Fetch." Yo-yo stared up at the tall demon and let his mouth fall open so he could pant happily. Sesshoumaru stared back. "Fetch, dog." Yo-yo didn't move a muscle. "Why does he not obey my command?"

Rin shrugged comically, a blank look on her face.

This was taking much longer than Sesshoumaru had intended and he had a strong urge to kick the stupid mutt in aggravation. But that would require a show of emotions uncharacteristic of him. So he decided to do the one thing he _could_ and _would_ do: command the insolent mutt with his might and fierceness. Smirking triumphantly, Sesshoumaru approached Yo-yo, opened his mouth, and—

Barked.

It was a short, but deep and commanding sound that had Yo-yo immediately scampering in the direction of the bright red ball while Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the wide eyed stares of both Rin and Maiyu. "Return to your studies." He commanded shortly before turning and heading back into the castle.

Yo-yo returned with the red ball in mouth shortly thereafter, and a giddy Rin and amused-as-hell Maiyu walked back into the school room.

* * *

I realized yesterday that I switched the spelling of Maiyu's name to 'Miyu', which was not right. It was bothering the crap out of me. So I had to change that and then I added a little bit of an explanation as to why Sesshoumaru barked. But still, continue to review, I love to read them as much as you guys love reading this story! 


	7. Rin's Important Question

I return!

Disclaimer: I own Yo-yo and Maiyu

* * *

"OH JAKEN-SAMA!"

Jaken jumped nearly ten feet in the air. "RIN!! Must you yell so loudly?! I am standing _right here!_" Jaken screeched, trying to stop his thundering heart.

Rin bent over the tiny shrub near her feet and gave Jaken a perplexed look. "Jaken-sama why are you sitting down there like that?" and indeed, Jaken was crouched behind a group of bushes, cowering in a way that suggested he was trying to…_hide_?

"I was…" Jaken spluttered for a bit. "Inspecting this here patch of grass! RIN! What do you want?!" Jaken stood to his full height and glared at the sweetly grinning girl.

Rin giggled. "Well, Rin was just wondering when Yo-yo would have puppies! Jaken, when will Yo-yo have puppies?"

It was as if the mighty Tokijin itself had swept the imp of his feet. He gave his loudest squawk ever and feel over into a heap of brown fabric and green skin. "Jaken, what happened?" Rin poked him with his forgotten staff.

Jaken twitched comically and yelled, "GO ASK MAIYU!"

Rin considered the toad for a bit longer; she couldn't decide if she should ask a servant to come care for him as he was obviously ill. There were big teardrops streaming down his face and it was a strange mix between its normal green color and a really bright blue. He was rolled into a little ball and he wasn't moving. "Jaken?"

Jaken looked up, practically sobbing. "Rin, IamfinenowpleaseleavemebeandjustGOASKMAIYU!!" His voice rose in volume until it was an unrecognizable pleading squeal.

Rin shrugged her shoulders and skipped off into the building, hoping she could catch Maiyu before she left the castle. It was an extremely important matter; if Rin didn't know when to expect puppies, then Rin wouldn't be properly prepared for them! Sesshou-tou-sama always told Rin to be amply prepared for everything—it was a good thing to do.

Luckily, Maiyu was just pulling on her outer kimono as Rin rounded the corner in a skipping run. "Maiyu-nee-san!" Rin waved her arms around emphatically and grinned.

Maiyu smiled and paused in her actions. "Yes, Rin?"

Rin skidded to a stop and hopped from foot to foot excitedly. FINALLY she would get the answers required. "Rin has a question."

"Go on," Maiyu prompted.

"Well, Rin went into the garden to ask Jaken but he turned blue and fell over and told Rin to come ask you! Rin just wants to know when Yo-yo will have puppies so Rin can be ready when they get here!" Rin finished that long overly informative explanation and waited patiently for an answer.

Maiyu blinked. And then she burst into a loud, never-ending fit of laughter. Firstly, thinking of Jaken's response to Rin's adorable little question was enough to make Maiyu slide to the floor clutching her sides. Secondly, the fact that Rin was even begging the question was hilarious because there was only one person who should offer her the answer, and just thinking about _that_ conversation was enough to get Maiyu's heart pumping so fast it would jump out of her chest.

Gasping for air, Maiyu slowly (_very_ slowly) calmed herself and crouched to level Rin with an amused grin. "Rin, I think that your father is the best person to answer your question. He uhm….he understands dogs better than I and can give you a better answer than me."

Rin blinked again before nodding slowly. This was a…..reasonable answer. And Sesshou-tou-sama _is_ a doggy demon. He could probably talk to Yo-yo and get an exact answer! Rin's face lit up in excitement and she raced off to find him and the answer to her burning questions!

Maiyu could barely walk straight as she thought of the predicament she'd just put her stoic boss in.

* * *

"SESSHOU-TOU-SAMA!" Rin yelled as she raced towards his office.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the grinning child in his doorway and leveled her with a slight glare. She looked stricken for a moment and then her eyes widened and she lowered her voice. "Sesshou-tou-sama!" she whispered, covering her mouth with her hands.

Sesshoumaru gave a short nod and beckoned her into the office. Rin skipped in a sat before him, an infallible grin plastered on her face. "Sesshou-tou-sama, Rin has a question about Yo-yo." His eyebrows rose slightly, indicating that he was listening. "Rin knows that you say Rin should always be prepared so Rin was wondering when Yo-yo would have puppies so Rin can be ready for them!"

"…."

"Do you want Rin to go get Yo-yo so you can ask him?" Rin stood up as if she were going to leave when Sesshoumaru's outburst stopped her.

"RIN!" For a moment, a show of emotion crossed his face before disappearing. An extremely perceptive onlooker might have interpreted it as helpless desperation. Rin turned with a perplexed look. "Sit." He commanded sternly.

Rin did so, wondering why Sesshou-tou-sama seemed so…tense.

"Rin…Yo-yo will not be having…_puppies._" Sesshoumaru's was trying extremely hard to keep his voice from cracking. His face had converted to stone; usually Rin resisted from asking questions when he seemed perturbed by something.

"Well why not? Is Yo-yo too young?" She cocked her head to the side cutely.

"Rin, Yo-yo will NEVER be having puppies." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Why?" Rin asked in that adorable way that had Sesshoumaru groaning internally at how best to explain this to her. He had hoped that she would just grow up without ever caring about _that_ and that he could just avoid the subject altogether. He'd even planned on banning all males from begin within a two mile radius of her so she wouldn't even be able to recognize one if they came her way. Alas, it was a foolish illogical idea and anyway, here she was posing just the question.

"Because, Yo-yo is a male dog."

"Is that important?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because only females of any race may have children."

"Why?"

"……Because females like children. Males do not." Sesshoumaru saw the gears in her head turning and prayed to all Kamis above that she would accept this simplistic non-answer.

In fact, Rin was wrapping her little head around it. It was true—Sango and Kagome did like her much more than Jaken or that creepy Naraku man. Rin's face twisted when she thought about that Inuyasha character with a baby. It was a slightly disturbing thought. In fact, all the servants in the castle that Rin played with were women; the men were scary and quite frankly, mean. Maiyu was a woman. Jaken was…well Jaken.

This is…acceptable. But….

"But you are not a woman…._right_ Sesshou-tou-sama? Don't _you _like Rin?" her lip quivered of the thought of her Sesshou-tou-sama not liking her because he was a male. She stood from her seat and walked around his desk so she could study his face intently.

A small smile (which consisted of one side of his mouth quirking up) formed on Sesshoumaru's face. "This Sesshoumaru is not subject to the behaviors of normal males."

Rin didn't quite understand what he said, but shot forward and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Sesshoumaru snorted slightly and wrapped his arm around her back, thankful that he'd escaped a proper explanation.

For the moment.

* * *

I am taking a break from studying for MAD MIDTERMS to write this. There are probably quite a few grammatical errors here and some stuff may not make sense, but I tried to correct for them. I'm sorry, but I wanted to at least write something for all my lovely readers! I hope you all enjoyed this, and Sesshy's half-assed excuse (or mine actually). I could make it a lot more retarded, but I can't see Sessh spouting about magical cabbage patches that only allow women to enter…Oh the depths of my mind! 


	8. Breakfast!

I feel so bad. So very very VERY bad! I'm sorry. So very very VERY sorry. I won't even try to justify my long absence.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters...

* * *

**_Breakfast!_**

"I don't believe this…the lord is going to _kill_ me!"

One of the passing maids shot Jaken a shrewd look. "I think its cute, toad."

Jaken rolled his eyes at the female's naivety. "I'm sure you won't think so after the Lord gets sick and we are all forced to bear his temper."

"Well, she's got that human tutor of hers helping her, I'm sure everything will turn out alright. And besides, even if the Lord finds her meal distasteful he won't say anything about it." The man smirked. "The little one has definitely changed the lord, toad."

Jaken only scoffed and shook his head. He walked away from the maid and poked his head into the kitchens. "Hurry up you females. Lord Sesshoumaru will require his breakfast any soon! It's bad enough that he doesn't even _know_ about Rin's little 'surprise', but is we keep him waiting…" Jaken muttered this last part to himself, but Maiyu heard him very well.

She sauntered over to him and smirked superiorly. "I'm sure, Jaken, that you are more than capable of keeping him busy if the needs arises." With that, she firmly gripped the door and pulled it shut, forcing Jaken's head out of the kitchens. Turning back to Rin, she ignored the muffled curses and smiled brightly. "Rin-chan, I think Lord Sesshoumaru is going to want his food soon."

"Rin is hurrying!" she called from wherever she was. Maiyu was curious until she heard a loud clash of what sounded to be dining plates and platters against the marbled floor. She shook her head and smiled a little to herself, remembering how the entire ordeal had started.

* * *

_Maiyu__ and Rin were taking a break from studies when Rin'__s stomach growled noisily. __M__a__i__yu__ laughed, "Rin-chan, why don't we go __grab__ you a snack?"_

_Rin blushed but nodded and smiled nonetheless. "Rin wants one of the snacks Kagome-nee-chan gave Rin!"_

_Maiyu__ smirked, trying to hide her laughter as she nodded. "Yes of course." She'd heard so many things about this wondrous Kagome-nee-chan. She hoped she'd one day have the good fortune of meeting the young lady._

_Rin grabbed her tutor's hand and skipped along in the halls, chatty (as usual) about very remote and mundane things. __Maiyu__ paused when they came to kitchen doors, intending to knock, but Rin simply kept moving. "Don't worry!" she said in response to __Maiyu's__ hesitancy. "Cook is nice and cook let's Rin play __here all the time!"_

_Maiyu__ giggled softly to herself; the princess of the Western Lands is certainly spoiled._

_Rin immediately took off towards a cabinet that was low to the ground and filled with treats she'd collected. "__This stuffs__ called 'Ramen….__Ramoo__…nu…'." Rin struggled over the word for a moment before pointing to the contraption the cooks used to heat food. "Rin can't use that but Rin needs REALLY hot water to make this stuff!"_

_Maiyu__ knew what that meant. She smiled slightly and proceeded to heat a large pot of water. Rin then expertly divided the water into two cups and handed __Maiyu__ her own. __Maiyu__ burnt her tongue the first time, but after __waiting for Rin's signal, she was pleasantly surprised by the savory taste of the noodles. __"My __my__, Rin-chan!__ You are an excellent cook. You could cook my meal any day!"_

* * *

Maiyu would have to do one of two things: remember to stop doing that or do it more often. It put her boss in the most comical, ridiculous situations. She snapped out of her thoughts and gasped in alarm.

Rin was bent over a dish of some soupy solid that perhaps was meant to be miso, dumping in Kami knows what spice. "Rin!" she exclaimed, rushing over to stop the girl's motions.

"Rin was just adding flavor," she said innocently.

"I think that's enough 'flavor' for one dish."

"Rin is ready to give Sesshou-tou-sama his breakfast now." Rin beamed and pointed to the two platters low on the table.

"Uhm, Rin? Why are there two?"

Rin grinned again. "Rin wanted to make Yo-yo's breakfast too since Kagome gave Rin special treats for doggies!"

"Ah, okay. Well then, which one is Lord Sesshoumaru's?" Maiyu honestly couldn't tell which was which, and they both seemed to appear the same.

Rin studied them for a few moments before giving a slight shrug. "Rin dunno. Rin thinks that one is Yo-Yo's." She approached the one she deemed the dog's and picked it up, balancing carefully. As the two entered the dining hall, they could hear Jaken squawking about why Lord Sesshoumaru hadn't yet received his meal.

"Toad!" Maiyu snapped viciously. He stopped and watched the two.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru couldn't think of where to begin, so he started with that one syllable.

She grinned cheekily and walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek after she set Yo-Yo's dish in front of him. "Rin wanted to cook for you, Sesshou-tou-sama! Rin hopes you like it!"

Sesshoumaru gave her what was a withering glance before looking down at his dish suspiciously. Rin stared at him expectantly. "How is it Sesshou-tou-sama?!"

"…"

"Salty."

Rin's face paled. "That's Yo-Yo's breakfast!"

* * *

Okay, I have to apologize AGAIN. Also, I don't like this chapter, but I already have started writing the next one and I promise it will make up for the lacking-ness of this chapter. I love all comments, leave them as X-mas presents and you'll have the new chapter by New Years!!


	9. Happy Birthday Rin! Pt 1

Happy Birthday Rin! (Pt 1)

* * *

"Rin-chan, I hear tell that your birthday is fast approaching."

Rin looked up from the doll she was currently mutilating (courtesy of a recent training session witnessed between Sesshou-tou-sama and one of the guards) and smiled at the maid merrily. "Yep!"

Jen smiled, mildly amused. "I see. What would you like then, hime-chan?"

"Like…?" Rin seemed confused by the entire concept. "Should Rin want something?"

Jen paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Now that I think it…I cannot ever recall you or the Lord's presence around your birthday. I suppose this is your first one at the palace, hime-chan; we'll think you something up, little miss!" Jen rose from the corner, a few kimonos gathered in her arms.

Rin looked after the woman thoughtfully. "Rin wonders what Jen-chan meant." Her face suddenly lit up. "JAKEN!!!!" She screeched as she launched out of her room, Yo-Yo hot on her heels.

Jaken fell over, mid-step, a dazed look on her face. "Rin," his voice was so quiet he could hardly be heard. "Must you always be so—AH!!" Jaken had pulled himself into a sitting position, only to be attacked by a barking, wagging Yo-Yo.

Rin seemed apologetic as she rushed forward and pulled the over-zealous dog off the screeching toad as fast as she could. She pouted cutely and hugged him to her chest while addressing Jaken. "Rin has a question."

Jaken sighed resignedly. Running away from her just wasn't worth it. "Go ahead, child. Speak."

Rin's face lit up; that was perhaps one of the most peaceful, least confrontational responses to her requests yet! "Well, Rin was just wondering, what do you do on your birthday?"

That wasn't at _all_ what Jaken expected. To be honest, the toad was so old and so invested in serving his lord that he hadn't celebrated his birthday in at least seventy five years. Jaken supposed (sourly) that thanking the Kami's for all those years wasn't useful if lived all those years without doing so. "Well, a busy demon such as myself doesn't usually have time to celebrate such…outdated milestones," he puffed out his chest.

"But that's no fun," Rin complained softly. "Nevermind Jaken. Rin is going to go talk to Sesshou-tou-sama! Take Yo-Yo!" She pushed the dog into the stuttering toad's arms and was off before he could whine out a protest.

Sesshoumaru looked up when he heard his door creep open without announcement. There was only one person in the castle that could get away with that otherwise impertinent behavior. "Good morning, Rin."

"Hi, Sesshou-tou-sama!" Rin chirped as she skipped into the large office.

"Have you completed your morning routines?" he asked without looking up from what he was doing.

"Uh-huh!" Rin nodded excitedly. "Sesshou-tou-sama," Rin began slowly. "Rin's birthday will be here soon,"

One perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose. Sesshoumaru set down his scroll; he supposed it had been a year since the day they'd decided was to be her birthday. "Indeed. What would you like?"

Rin's eyes lit up. It was a warning that he should have heeded.

* * *

"Well where is the birthday girl?"

"Not here. If your answer is yes, and this Sesshoumaru strongly suggests that it is, then we must leave by sunset." Sesshoumaru stood in the small hut, glaring at each of its occupants boredly. This was yet _another_ of his daughter's ingenious, contrived ideas. What did she want…? She wanted to see Kagome-nee-chan. At the palace. At a feast. With her friends. _And bring Shippou-chan too!_ And why was he without his normal companions? Rin was excitedly running around the caste screaming about her guests.

"Kagome-kaa-san…please?" Shippou pleaded with big doe green eyes.

Kagome laughed. "Of course we are, Shippou-chan!"

Inuyasha hopped to his feet. "ARE YOU KDDING ME?! You're just gonna walk into this killer's home at his beck and call?!"

Sango shook her head and scolded him like he was a small child. "Its Rin's birthday!"

"And HOW do we know this?" Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched, watching as Kagome bustled around gathering some of her things.

"Because we're going to find out!" Kagome said cheerfully, though somehow she made it sound like a command. "Shippou and I are going. Come if you want, seeing as Rin invited you. If not, see you in five days, Inuyasha."

"Feh, no way in hell I'm goin' anywhere with that jerk," Inuyasha muttered, crossing his arms across his chest resolutely.

* * *

"So what'd you buy her?" Sesshoumaru gave Kagome questioning look. "Get her? As a gift, you know?"

"You. She only requested your presence."

"What a weirdo. Couldn't she have asked for a kimono or jewelry or some kina crap like that?" Inuyasha grumbled from the rear of the group.

Sango seated him firmly with her oversized boomerang. "You said you'd be nice."

Miroku smirked at the hanyou, glad to see that he wasn't on the receiving end of the punishment for once. "Yes, Inuyasha. And besides, it's a novel request. Rin is quite a sweet child."

"Sweet my ass; she's a weirdo, for following this jerk around. That's for damn sure." Inuyasha sneered.

Kagome rounded on him. "Inuyasha, I'll s-word you to the high heavens."

"I'll have you put outside at night, you uncouth mutt!" Everyone (except Sesshoumaru) turned in alarm at the aggravated voice. They turned around to see Jaken and a much taller woman, that Sesshoumaru recognized as Jen, standing at the castle gates. "Rin-hime-chan is gracious enough to invite you and you would do best not to abuse that."

The woman smiled at the party and bowed dutifully. "My Lord, the castle awaits the arrival of you and your guests."

Sesshoumaru began walking the couple kilometers toward the castle and the rest of the group followed dutifully…

This was to be an……interesting few days.

* * *

And stopping there I will be. I'm only making fun of my crazy stupid grammar in this chapter. I gotta go back to school. Anyway, if you haven't figured by now, this is the first part of approximately a two part…thing. I know this was a rather humorless chapter, but its setting up for quite the comedy next chapter. So please review and tell me how you feel about it so far! 


	10. Happy Birthday Rin! Pt 2

This is a rather long one for me. Again, thta's why I split it up because I didn't want to go off and make you guys read 8 pages at once. As it is, this is about 5 pages itself...

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

* * *

Inuyasha's nose twitched as they entered the castle. "Hey, bastard, when did you get a—" 

"YOU'RE HERE!!" A childish voice made itself heard only seconds before Rin's tiny body raced around the corner.

"There's the birthday girl!" Kagome grinned.

Unexpectedly, Rin tackled everyone with a big and surprisingly powerful hug (she could only reach the adults' legs, though) and started talking a mile a minute about Kami knows what.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru gave an almost imperceptible sigh.

Jaken wasn't so tactful. "RIN! Stop that infernal screeching! No one can hear what your saying or—"

At hat moment, however, Yo-Yo came bounding around a corner, barking happily. He stopped short however at the sight of these unfamiliar figures in the grand hallway. He stopped at Shippou first and began sniffing at his feet. After a few moments, he barked again and swiped his tongue across Shippou's face. He then did this to every member of the party (except Miroku to whom he'd seemed to take an immediate disliking), paying especial attention to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at his brother annoyingly. "I knew smelled a mutt in here," he complained as Yo-Yo ran between his legs continuously, basically trapping him where he stood. "Latest pet, _big brother?_" Inuyasha smirked slightly.

There was a blur of white and before anyone had really comprehended what had happened, Sesshoumaru had Tokijin at Inuyasha's throat. He growled threateningly low in his throat and increased the pressure on the sword. Rin tugged on his pants leg with a pleading look on her face. He faltered slightly, but it was so slight that only Inuyasha picked up on it.

Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't back down on his own. So she shrugged her shoulders and winked at Rin knowingly. "Sit boy!"

Sesshoumaru blinked as Inuyasha plummeted to the floor, cracking the marble with a resounding thud. Rin giggled and skipped off along the hallway and everyone gave Inuyasha a less than withering glance before following after the energized girl. Inuyasha groaned and glared malevolently at the perky puppy waiting patiently for him to get up. "Damn dog," he growled at it.

* * *

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples slowly. Shortly after arriving back at the castle, he had barricaded himself in his office and had ordered that no one disturb him until dinnertime. Granted, Rin still retained her normal free reign, but he knew that she would be so excited about Kagome and the others' arrival that she would ignore him for the rest of the day. 

Just what he wanted.

"This cannot possibly go well." He thought aloud. (See even Sess admits it, Erilin-chan!)

Inuyasha, for one, was doing his damnest to be a pain in the ass the entire time. The lecher had already…acquainted himself with half the female staff and servants. Rin and Shippou were _loud_. Kagome, in her cheerful ignorance and optimism was making quick work of the usually ominous and cheerless environment Sesshoumaru had perfected over the years.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the resounding knock against his door. "My Lord! MY LORD!"

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshoumaru sighed, already knowing that this had something to do with one of his 'guests'.

Jaken burst into the office, his face off color and a thin sheen of sweat on his brow. "Come quickly! There is a disturbance that….oh just please come!"

Sesshoumaru took his sweet time in following the frantic toad, steeling himself for whatever crisis he was about to diffuse. When he rounded a corner, he had to side-step to avoid being knocked out by a flying vase. _That was a nice vase…_ he grimaced as he approached the small group of people blocking off the entire hall. "What is happening here?"

Sango turned to the demon lord with a wide grin on her face. "The lecher asked the wrong woman to bear his children,"

Sesshoumaru gave her a slight glare. "Do you not usually interfere in such situations, slayer?"

Sango giggled slightly. "I thought her _mate_ would drive the point home better than I could,"

Sesshoumaru's lips thinned—equivalent of an eye roll for a normal person. He approached the pair, and stood there, imposing his aura on the two until they finally took notice of the demon lord standing there. The demon, a male fox Youkai whom Sesshoumaru recognized as one of the castle guards immediately threw himself into a bow, though he eyed Miroku all the while. Miroku was clutching his windpipe, desperately taking in his previously denied air supply. He tried to bow, but failed miserably, instead falling over quite ungracefully. "Guard, what is your name?"

"Toku, my lord."

"At any other time, Toku, this Sesshoumaru might aid in the disposal of such a monk." Miroku gulped audibly at this. "However, he is a guest of Rin's and his removal would upset her. Since this is an…inconvenience I can ill afford at the time, I order you stand down." The two demon stared at each other for a moment, and a silent message seemed to pass between the two before the guard nodded and bowed stiffly, grabbing his mate's arm as he walked off in a huff.

Sesshoumaru gave the monk his iciest stare and retreated back to the safety of his office.

Sango smirked down at the monk and shook her head. "You're dead meat you know,"

"I'm sorry?" Miroku was now leant up against a wall, still attempting to catch his breath.

She gave him a mysterious smile. "Oh, you'll see."

* * *

"JAKEN WATCH OUT!!!" 

Jaken turned, but a bit too slowly as both Yo-Yo and Shippou crashed into the toad, positively flattening him onto the carpet.

They both quickly scampered away as Jaken appeared to be sobbing. Rin quickly knelt by his side and cocked her head to the side. All this was too bleary to Jaken to observe, so he just closed his eyes and let his body re-establish its equilibrium.

"D'you think he's dead?"

"Nah…Rin knows Jaken has seen worse. Look, if Rin pokes him…"

Jaken felt a very sharp object poke his stomach and he jumped up off the ground, screaming to the high heavens. He looked into the slightly concerned faces of Rin, Shippou and even Yo-Yo and muttered to himself about suicide. "RIN!!! Shouldn't you be in your lessons today?!"

"Maiyu-chan decided to give Rin the day off to play with Shippou-chan and Yo-yo," Rin admitted almost guiltily.

Jaken shook his head, muttering about lazy human women. "Lord Sesshoumaru won't like this one bit! Why, when I tell him what you're up to…!" Jaken actually couldn't finish that sentence since he knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't do anything purposely to upset Rin.

Rin wasn't worried. She was never worried. So she wasn't surprised when Jaken ceased that line of thought and continued off about something else entirely. "I'm going to the kitchens to supervise the preparation of supper."

Rin suddenly jumped as if she had remembered something. "Wait! Rin has an idea!"

* * *

"Inuyasha, you're going to hurt someone!" 

"Isn't that the point, wench?! What good is a dojo if ya don't get bruised up a bit?!"

"Well you're just trying to show off. You don't see Sesshoumaru down here beating up his servants, do you?"

"That's because Sesshoumaru's a—"

"I'm a what?" Sesshoumaru's silky voice interrupted Kagome and Inuyasha's argument and they both turned to look at him as he silently entered the large dojo. His expressionless eyes swept across the dojo and took in the bruised and battered figures of his servants and guards. He then looked at Inuyasha and narrowed his in annoyance. "Inuyasha, when you want to fight, please refrain from doing so in my castle with my staff. Go into the forest and find some brute Youkai that nobody will miss. If you wish to train, then you are granted access to this dojo."

Inuyasha sneered. "You may be their boss, but you sure as hell ain't mine, jackass!"

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. "Inuyasha, you are in my home. Do not forget that."

Inuyasha growled. "I'm in our _father's_ home, actually. Don't forget that, ya snobby bastard!"

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at this, but continued calmly as if he hadn't heard. "It just so happens, little brother, that I have nothing to do for the next hour. If you want to battle someone, I'm all yours." He moved to stand on the other side of the dojo, his stance clearly stating that he was ready for whatever Inuyasha would try.

Inuyasha smirked and brandished Tetsusaiga. "I'm gonna knock you right off that pedestal."

Sesshoumaru gave him a look, one which Kagome deciphered as saying _Try if you can, but I'm super-glued up here.

* * *

_

The dinner table was a sight for sore eyes. Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were dirty from their fighting, but somehow Sesshoumaru still managed to look like his regal self. Sango had a seemingly immovable smile on her face and Miroku was nervously looking around every few minutes. Yo-Yo had been running around the table excitedly, but stopped at a sudden glare from Sesshoumaru. Rin and Shippou were playing with a toy that Kagome had brought them and Kagome and Maiyu (she'd stayed for dinner upon Rin's request) were chatting animatedly about Kami knows what.

Dinner was served and chaos immediately followed. As soon as Inuyasha's meal was set before him, Yo-Yo hopped into his lap and began barking and licking at his face excitedly. "What the hell?!?! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Inuyasha hollered and began swinging his claws around dangerously.

Rin hopped up. "Don't hurt Yo-Yo, Inu-chan!" she cried, her eyes widening with each wild swipe he made.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru ordered calmly, and reluctantly the toad set about trying to retify the situation.

As this was going on, everyone's eyes were glued to the scene before them. Except Miroku, who was peering up lecherously at the woman who'd just served him his own meal.

A startled shriek startled everyone and they almost instantly turned their attention to the source of _this_ calamity. The female servant was standing next to Miroku, her hand clenched tightly. Miroku was grinning, and his hand was moving in a strangely familiar circular behind her… "Now that I have your attention, madam, I have something very important to ask you,"

Miroku didn't even get to finish his sentence as the woman (with demon speed that seemed to surpass even Sesshoumaru's at the moment) dumped his hot soup in his lap and slammed the silver serving plate over his head.

Shocked silence, and then…

Tortured screams.

"Does that man ever learn? Honestly…!" Sango shook her head and watched as he stood up quickly, attempting to cool his burning lap. But he was blinded by the blow to his head and promptly crashed through one of the shojis, tearing a large human sized hole in it.

"We can't take them anywhere…" Kagome sighed exasperatedly as she turned apologetic eyes to a completely still Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru simply turned his eyes to the next disaster.

"You mutt! I'll see you punished if you don't do as I say!" Jaken was _still _trying to catch Yo-Yo, who had since jumped from Inuyasha's lap and was running around the room trying to escape Jaken's angry green and grasping fingers.

Rin squealed at that. "Don't say that, Jaken!"

Yo-Yo jumped up onto the table with a loud bark and tipped over several dishes in his wake, scampering slid to a stop in front of Sesshoumaru and looked up the stoic demon lord. He turned around after a moment after a silent command to observe what he'd done.

A mess indeed.

* * *

Ha. I hope that you enjoyed this; the next part will be the last. I'll try to get it out before break is over, but I can't make anypromises...Review, please! 


	11. Happy Brithday Rin! Pt 3

OMFG! She's back!!

Chapter 11: Happy Birthday Rin! Pt. 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my shame for not updating sooner. And Maiyu.

Jaken could not understand the pull that miniscule human had over his lord. It was _inconceivable_ the things he let her get away with! First, she invited his hated half brother and his friends into his home. Then she ran around the castle, causing all sorts of havoc on her own, not to mention that caused by her 'guests'. Now, she requested _this?!_

No. Jaken decided: 'On this I will stand firm! I won't allow it!

Rin blinked up at Sesshoumaru patiently. "Rin knows that Sesshou-tou-sama never lets Rin play in the pretty garden, but Rin thinks that's the only place special enough for Rin's party!"

The little brat even allowed her eyes to swim with tears and her lips to pout.

"My Lord! Although never truly having the pleasure to make the acquaintance of the esteemed Lady of the Western Lands, this lowly service speaks on her behalf," he paused and gave Rin a most menacing glare. "Lord Sesshoumaru must not allow those impertinent ruffians to defile the Southern Gardens! It was the sacred place of your mother, and you know how she abhors humankind! My Lady would be loathed to learn of the state of it all!"

Rin blinked over at Jaken. What was he talking about? "Those are Sesshou-tou-sama's mother's gardens? OOOOHHHHHHHH….." That explained why she was never allowed to play there.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples irritably; they were like aggravating lobbyists that wouldn't go away. "Jaken, my mother is no longer living. There are many places in the palace that are reserved in her honour. She never even went into those gardens; she hated them. If Rin so desires that location to serve for her festivities, there is no reason why it should not be so."

"B-but….but….but….MY LORD!" Jaken wailed, although he saw Rin latch her little arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and knew his battle was lost. Jaken turned with tears in his eyes and left the office without even needing to be told to do so.

"I will do it." Jaken muttered to himself. "I will honor you My Lady, I promise!"

* * *

"Today's the big day, Rin!" Kagome sang out as everyone filed into the dining hall for breakfast.

"Please don't remind her." Inuyasha muttered. "She talked to me about it for hours last night. Damn brat wouldn't shut the hell up," he folded his arms across his chest and grumbled angrily.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. She wanted to sit him, but had promised not to as long as they were Rin's guests.

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and grinned. "I was wondering why you were in such a bad mood this morning—well, worse than usual anyway. I myself slept quite soundly last night."

Inuyasha shot Miroku a death glare from across the table. "Yeah well that's because you sleep like a dead person, idiot. I'm a demon, of course I hear everything," Kagome and Sango both rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

Miroku grinned even wider. "Inuyasha, I find that meditation before bed is quite calming. If you would like to meditate with me later, I can assure you that your dreams will be both plentiful and pleasant tonight."

This time it was Inuyasha who smirked. "You'd know, you dirty damn lecher. I heard you last night calling out to…oh, what's her name again…?"

Miroku blanched. "Inuyasha, DON'T!"

Inuyasha grinned slyly, and imitating Miroku's voice (quite badly), he said, "Oh Mai! Mai, you're so soft and warm and cuddly! I just love your—"

"INUYASHA!!"

"MIROKU!!"

Kagome and Sango both leapt to their feet at the same time, glaring in turn at each male. Inuyasha seemed unaffected by their death glares while Miroku was spluttering apologies to Sango and declaring his undying love for her.

Suddenly the shoji slid open and Maiyu, Rin and Shippou walked in, clueless as to what was going on. Sango was looming over Miroku who was practically sobbing for forgiveness (and mercy) at her feet. Inuyasha was smirking and looking very satisfied, even as Kagome looked as if she wanted to knock him unconscious. Shippou shook his head, "I can't take them anywhere," he sighed melodramatically as Maiyu and Rin giggled and they all took their seats.

Kagome looked up and her face changed entirely. "It's the birthday girl!"

Rin's face split into a giant grin. "Yay! Rin's party is today!"

"Oh brother," Inuyasha muttered under his breath, which earned him a slap on the arm from Kagome in reprimand. "What are we waiting for anyway? Rin's here, good enough for me. Let's freakin' eat! I'm—"

"Inuyasha. Silence." Sesshoumaru's cold voice rang out across the long room. He was standing in the doorway, his arms folded calmly behind his back and Yo-Yo panting happily. He then turned to regard Rin with an imperceptibly softer look. "Happy birthday, Rin."

Rin gave him a wide grin. "Thanks Sesshou-tou-sama!"

* * *

Jaken walked into the Southern Gardens, looking around to make sure that nobody else was there. There was a large portrait of Sesshoumaru's mother overlooking the garden; she was looking (more like 

sneering) down her stately nose, golden orbs stern but somehow wise. Jaken felt as if her eyes were boring into his soul.

"I promise, my lady, I will do your bidding!" he threw himself down in a melodramatic bow and simpered. "I admit in order for my plan to proceed they must set their unholy feet in this most holy ground, but I swear to you that they shall never do so again!!"

And with that said, he went about his 'ordained' business.

* * *

Maiyu just couldn't seem to understand why Jaken was in such a complacent mood today. It was no secret that he held Rin in great disdain. "What'e you so happy about?" she'd asked him rather rudely. She knew that he was practically her boss' right hand man, but he was acting quite suspiciously and she just didn't like the way he was eyeing Rin.

Jaken turned around with wide, innocent eyes. "I'm just happy to see Rin-chan enjoying herself so thoroughly,"

And then someone screamed and Maiyu could have sworn she'd seen Jaken's smile widened. Instead, he twitched and settled on an unconvincing: "OH MY! What EVER could that have been?"

As they both quickly found out, it was actually Miroku. He was jumping around, everyone forming a half circle around him a safe distance away. "What's wrong?" Maiyu asked.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward slightly, took a slight whiff and raised an elegant eyebrow. "I believe the monk is ailed by…red ants."

Kagome squealed and leaped backwards as everyone else looked at Miroku with either pity or a barely contained smirk. Miroku looked as if he was ready to slide out of his robes and as he took a step forward, everyone else took a large step backwards. "What am I suppose to do?!" he wailed, trying hard not to scream like a little girl again.

Jaken was the first to speak up. "Perhaps you should leave the garden. We wouldn't want you to contaminate anybody else."

Maiyu narrowed her eyes at him. "That won't be necessary. I've hosed my husband down for red ants before. Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm sure you have a servant that could perform this simple task," she said this less as a request and more as a command.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Very well. Monk, stand in the corner while Jaken fetches a servant so you don't—"

Another scream was heard followed by a very agitated "STOP!! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Everyone turned to see Kagome trying to twist out of his grip. Less than a second later, her face contorted to one of agony as she also began hopping around. "Eek!! EEP!!"

"Contaminate anyone," Sesshoumaru sighed more to himself than anyone else.

Forty minutes later found a soaked Kagome and Miroku. They'd both donned new clothing and returned to the party that was in full swing. Kagome almost immediately zeroed in on the little green toad crouched behind the gigantic fountain, eyes darting around craftily.

"What is that crazy toad up to?" she muttered to herself as she walked up behind him and crossed her arms, glaring down at him.

Jaken went rigged when he saw the shadow cast over him. He turned to look up Kagome. "May I help you?" he asked, trying to sound as if he wasn't doing anything wrong or suspicious.

Kagome scowled down at him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing you nosy human!" he squawked and ran away before she could respond. Maiyu and Kagome both seemed to be suspicious of him, but he wouldn't concern himself with worrying about them; after all, they were only ningens!

* * *

The party was in full swing and Rin had the biggest smile ever spread across her face. She kept running up to Sesshoumaru and thanking him every ten minutes. Sesshoumaru was clearly annoyed, but he'd never tell the poor kid that. Finally, Maiyu came to peel her away and she, Kagome and Sango engaged the two children in a game.

As Sesshoumaru stood off in a corner observing his surroundings, he noticed a peculiar nudging at his feet. He looked down but the sensation was gone, and all he could smell was earth, so he simply shrugged (not physically, of course) and went back to his observing.

There was nothing that escaped his attention, his nose or his sight.

Rin was currently hiding from Sango amidst one of the tallest flower beds when she felt something hit her hand that was slightly buried in the rich soil. She looked down when it happened again and snatched her hand back, eyes widening comically. "SESSHOU-TOU-SAMA!! A GHOST!!" She leaped up and ran over to the demon lord who looked down at her with barely contained exasperation.

"Rin, there aren't any spirits in this garden." He muttered as she literally dragged him over to where she'd been hiding. She shoved his hand in the dirt and ignored everyone's curious queries.

Sesshoumaru looked extremely nonplussed…until he felt something cold, wet and slick brush his hand. Quick as lightening he grasped it an yanked it out the dirt as Rin screamed.

Really, really close to his ear.

Inuyasha walked up behind Sesshoumaru and smirked. "Looks like ya got yourself a demon gopher problem, _brother_."

"A _demon_ gopher?" Kagome questioned as Sesshoumaru grasped it by the scruff and twirled it around.

"They do ten times as much damage as regular ones." Sango whistled as Sesshoumaru quickly called for a servant to dispose of the creature. Sango gasped sharply as she saw the entire bed of flowers get decimated in a matter of seconds. "Uh….Sesshoumaru-sama? I think there might be more than one."

Rin screamed again and started sobbing uncontrollably as the evil beasts began destroying her precious flowers. Sesshoumaru growled slightly and used his poison whip to rid the world of the remaining two gophers. The poison caused the few remaining flowers to literally steam and smoke as they died. Rin practically threw herself over the pile of unearthed soil and dead petals, crying and screaming in her grief.

As Kagome dragged her upstairs to change, Jaken asked "However did we manage to accumulate so many demon gophers on one day, and on Rin-chan's birthday, no less?"

Sesshoumaru didn't respond, but Maiyu scowled down at the toad. "How indeed?" she sneered as she brushed past him to help Kagome with the upset child.

When it was time to eat, Inuyasha nearly bowled everyone over trying to get to the food. His hands were flying so fast that it was hard to see them. "Uncouth mutt," Jaken muttered, and everyone couldn't help but agree.

"Whatever, you stupid toad." He grumbled. "This is actually pretty good!"

Nobody else could concur.

Everyone seemed to spit their food out simultaneously. "What's in this?!" Shippou spluttered as everyone put aside their plates.

Inuyasha (who was wolfing down his food) and Sesshoumaru (who was regally nibbling on his on food) both seemed unfazed. "What?" Inuyasha asked, his mouth stuffed to capacity.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sniffed her plate before her eyes widened. "There's dog food in this!" she sputtered and everyone groaned in disgust.

Sesshoumaru calmly set down his meal and turned blazing eyes onto the toad. "Jaken…you oversaw the preparing of this meal. How could you let this happen?"

Jaken cowered under his lord's fierce glare and was suddenly reminded why his little game of sabotage wasn't such a great idea.

"Great, now Rin'll have to sit and be hungry while they prepare another meal." Maiyu muttered angrily as everyone cast the toad death stares. Everyone except Inuyasha who was in heavenly elation from the food.

Later that night, with two more disasters behind them (they couldn't find the gifts when it was time to open them and Rin and Shippou also fell into the fountain after discovering it was suspiciously slippery), the entire party had retired to their own rooms, muttering about what a terrible day it had been.

Kagome and Miroku, though free from the ants, were sporting lovely red spots and blotches all over their bodies that would take a few days to go away.

Rin and Shippou were probably going to catch colds after falling into the freezing water of the pond.

Inuyasha and Maiyu both spent the rest of the night retching after the dinner debacle (though Inuyasha because he'd simply eaten WAY too much).

And Sango had to make sure there weren't anymore demon gophers in the area to ruin any other gardens on the castle grounds.

PLUS, Sesshoumaru had to make sure the garden was re-planted before Rin suffered another panic attack for her 'beautiful, poor, helpless, unsuspecting, victimized, ravaged flowers'.

All in all a great birthday, Rin chirped to Kagome happily.

* * *

OH. MY. GOD. Other than apologizing profusely for the over FIVE MONTH DELAY (for which I am very sorry, btw) I do have a particular reviewer to thank. Dragon77 messaged me early this afternoon and somehow managed the great task of inspiring me to reopen this thing! I was really ready to give up on it, so we all have him/her to thank because they inadvertantly inspired me after months of having nothing in my head to spew out!

ro-iro38 throws herself into a low and dramatic bow THANK YOU MIRACLE WORKER DRAGON77!

Ahem. Now you guys review so I can wrap this thing on up!


End file.
